Situación incómoda
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Pepper despertó con Tony y su hermana en la misma cama le pareció algo vergonzoso pero que no les afectaba mucho. Unos meses después, sin embargo,...


**Desafío:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (Family-is-Important-Harry-Potter-Iron-Man-Avengers)

 **Introducción:** después de una noche fuera con su hermana recientemente descubierta, Raven Potter despierta no solo con una resaca masiva sino en una cama con su hermana y su jefe/novio, que solo pasan a ser Pepper Potts y Tony Stark.

 **Requisitos:**

— Confirmar que Pepper es la hermana de Raven; ya sea más mayor, más joven, con magia, squib o su hermanastra, lo que el autor elija.

— Tanto Raven como Pepper quedan embarazadas o Pepper ya esta embarazada sin saberlo.

— Aparte de estar algo avergonzados no piensan mucho en ello y de hecho se llevan bien y prácticamente se convierten en mejores amigos.

— Raven no puede ocultar su embarazo de Tony y Pepper y renuncia a dejar que su hijo/a crezca sin conocer a su padre.

— El mayor foco de este fic es la relación entre Raven, Pepper y Tony. Todo lo demás esta de fondo o se emplea para ayudar a avanzar el tipo de relación que el autor elige para ellos.

 **Prohibido:**

— Tony y Pepper no deseando tener nada que ver con Raven y el bebé.

 **Recomendado:**

— Raven poseyendo su propia compañía médica que no discrimina. De hecho, discriminación sin importar su tamaño termina con el culpable despedido.

— Furia respeta a Raven, y se asusta hasta cierto punto cuando esta embarazada.

 **Opcional:**

— Raven es señora de la muerte.

* * *

Pepper despertó con tal resaca que deseaba poder continuar inconsciente por varias horas más. Habría vuelto a dormir pero desgraciadamente sus riñones no estaban de acuerdo por lo que fue al baño de la habitación y se sentó con un gruñido mientras trataba de no dormirse allí.

Al acabar volvió a la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada, pero pronto la sensación de clavos dentro de su cabeza le hizo darse la vuelta y su mano choco contra otro cuerpo.

¿Cuerpo?

Apoyándose en la almohada y tropezando para levantar su cabeza miro quién era, esforzándose en reconocerlo a pesar de tener la vista borrosa. Sabia que le resultaba familiar, pero no estaba segura de que. Cuerpo musculoso, pelo negro, una pequeña barba...

Tony. Tony Stark. Suspiro, sabiendo que algo como esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Obviamente Tony y ella se habían emborrachado y habían acabado juntos en cama. Lo había visto múltiples veces con otras mujeres, aunque afortunadamente se había controlado mejor desde el incidente años antes en Afganistán.

Tony obviamente estaba todavía dormido. Aún mareada, se dio cuenta de que había un brazo encima de su almohada, así que claramente la había abrazado durante y después de que hiciesen el amor. Aunque eso no explicaba los otros dos brazos sobre su pecho.

Otro gemido la hizo saber que no había sido la única persona compartiendo la cama de Anthony esa noche. Por un segundo se pregunto si seria la rusa con la que trabajaba cuando usaba la armadura, pero cuando esta se levanto se dio cuenta de que no podía ser ella.

La mujer desconocida salio de la cama y tropezó. Pepper se planteo ayudarla pero al verla levantarse decidió que no la necesitaba. Vio al borrón de pelo negro acercarse a un bolso y sacar un pequeño frasco antes de tomar un trago.

A pesar de que dudaba que mejorase algo la situación, tomo un sorbo cuando se lo ofreció y tuvo que resistir sus ganas de vomitar porque era la bebida con peor sabor que jamás había probado. Instantáneamente se habían ido el mareo, la vista borrosa y la garganta seca.

Entonces miro la cara de la otra mujer y casi dejo caer el frasco por la sorpresa.

De todas las mujeres con las que Tony y ella podrían haber tenido sexo, ¿tenia que ser ella?

—Bueno, hermana —dijo la morena mientras la cara se le ponía roja como un tomate—. Creo que explicar estova a ser muy divertido.

Fue en ese momento en el que Tony decidió dignarlas con su presencia. Solo las miro por un segundo y Pepper tuvo la sensación de que no iban a necesitar la poción para hacerle sobrio.

Poción. Una palabra que nunca había creído que iba a usar hasta que habían encontrado a su hermana un mes antes y descubrieron el extraño mundo en el que vivía.

Todo había comenzado cuando había hecho un comentario casual acerca de haber sido adoptada durante una conversación con Natasha. Tony y Bruce Banner estaban pasando por allí discutiendo sobre una nueva fuente de energía y no le había dado mayor importancia.

Entonces llego su cumpleaños y Tony le dio de regalo lo que había descubierto de su familia biológica, que no era muy extenso, y dos billetes de avión a Inglaterra para visitar a los familiares aún vivos que había encontrado tras hackear los archivos de SHIELD otra vez junto a JARVIS.

La primera visita no había sido muy agradable. Petunia Dursley había sido una completa perra que, por razones que no se molestaba en explicar, la odiaba porque era la viva imagen de su madre biológica. Su marido, Vernon, había tratado de mostrar modales, pero era más que obvio que solo lo hacía porque sabia que Tony tenia dinero y creía que le pagarían por la información. Y su primo Dudley era un cerdo que no paraba de mirar su culo y tetas mientras se llenaba con la comida de seis personas sin ninguna clase de modales.

Tras aquel desastre Tony estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre si mostrarle su familia era tan buena idea como parecía al principio, pero Pepper decidió que realmente quería conocer a su hermana. Eso les llevo a encontrarse con Raven Jessica Potter tras una semana de contactos y la confirmación de la prueba de ADN.

Al verla Pepper se había puesto de los nervios. Su hermana solo se diferenciaba de ella en su color de pelo, que era negro ébano, pero su personalidad era básicamente Tony con menos egoísmo y sexo involucrado. Sus carteras también eran similares, dado que ella controlaba su propia compañía multinacional, aunque mientras Tony se dedicaba a tecnologías en general la suya era médica.

Una vez que empezaron a conocerse mejor los tres se vieron juntos más a menudo, lo que desgraciadamente atrajo a los paparazzi como si fuesen moscas a la miel, tanto mundanos como mágicos.

Si, mágicos. Eso era algo que Tony no le había contado tras descubrirlo durante su investigación porque no creía que fuese cierto. Viendo como ella capturaba un escarabajo y este se convertía en una mujer con gafas cambio rápidamente esa opinión.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a hablar del tema pertinente les revelo que sabia que tenia una hermana desde su cuarto año en la escuela, cuando los duendes le habían dado el certificado de nacimiento. Sin embargo, vivir doce años con Petunia le había hecho dudar de que Pepper, que era una squib y había sido puesta en adopción por un tal Dumbledore para sacarla del camino, se sintiese a gusto viviendo en un lugar tan racista como el mundo mágico, y, por lo que sabia, ella estaba viviendo felizmente en Estados Unidos y ni Raven ni su tutor desde ese año, Sirius, tenían derecho a arruinarle la vida de esa forma.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, los tres determinaron que este evento no afectaba demasiado a sus vidas, por lo que decidieron no hablar de ello.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y Pepper estaba empezando a sospechar algo cuando Raven entro por la chimenea. No solo eso, sino que tenia la impresión de que les pasaba lo mismo.

Después de todo, no hay mucha casualidad cuando dos mujeres que estuvieron a la vez en la cama del mismo hombre empiezan a sentir nauseas simultáneamente. Estaba claro que Tony se había dado cuenta debido a los cambios de humor continuos de Pepper y, a diferencia de otros hombres, al menos intentaba quedarse en la misma habitación que ella.

Tras varias pruebas conjuntas se confirmo. Tony iba a ser padre.

El verdadero problema era que, a pesar de que había decidido por una vez ser responsable de sus actos, lo habitual en este caso seria organizar una boda. Y legalmente no podía casarse con dos mujeres a la vez, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que eran hermanas biológicas. Sobre todo con Raven negándose absolutamente a que cualquiera de los dos bebes creciese sin conocer a su padre, algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

Por fortuna, JARVIS propuso una solución que podría funcionar. El primer paso era revelar la relación de Pepper y Raven, justificando que se viesen a menudo. Entonces Tony se propondría públicamente ante Pepper y tendrían su boda poco después. Finalmente, mientras el público estaba atento al cotilleo y, aprovechando que Industrias Stark tenia deudas masivas que pagar al ejercito desde la terminación de sus contratos con el mismo, empezarían su fusión con la compañía de Raven, lo que ampliaría considerablemente el alcance de ambas empresas, no parecería inusual al mercado de valores y justificaría tener a ambos directores ejecutivos en el mismo edificio, permitiendo a ambos niños criarse juntos sin que llamase la atención. En lo referente al hijo de Raven podían decir que había sido fecundado _in vitro_ y, al descubrirse la paternidad, afirmar que fue culpa de la clínica. Unos pocos hechizos de memoria y algunas modificaciones en los registros se encargarían de las dudas y podrían vivir tranquilamente sin que nadie se enterase excepto por posiblemente una persona.

* * *

Nicholas Furia sabía que Stark iba a terminar causándole innecesarios dolores de cabeza, pero ni en sus más remotos sueños había esperado algo como esto.

Había leído todos los informes desde que Raven había terminado con la plaga conocida como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle cuando tenia catorce. Desgraciadamente después había tenido que lidiar con Dumbledore y, aunque sabia de la existencia de los Sanctums, no tenia contactos reales entre los Maestros de las Artes Místicas por lo que no tenia ningún dato desde su escapada a Nepal hasta su retorno excepto que su batalla final contra Albus había sido muy corta y definitiva por su parte.

Sus subsiguientes acciones habían sido más fáciles de seguir. Por el momento tenia la impresión de que su objetivo era preparar al Mundo Mágico para el fin del Estatuto del Secreto, dado que su empresa, la cual recientemente se había fusionado con Industrias Stark, tenia criaturas y humanos normales trabajando juntos bajo acuerdos de confidencialidad que borrarían la memoria de los que eran despedidos por conductas reprochables. No parecía un buen comienzo pero, como probablemente viviría hasta los doscientos o incluso más, tenia tiempo más que suficiente para tratar con esas dificultades.

Finalizando de leer el informe, agradecido de que no lo hubiesen involucrado en este encubrimiento, decidió que necesitaba una copa antes de continuar trabajando. Era algo a lo que desgraciadamente se había acostumbrado desde que había conocido a Tony.


End file.
